Marishi Kazama
by carmade
Summary: Naruto's really a girl named Marishi-Ten, but she's only told a select few. On her way to Suna she gets ambushed by someone, who takes something from her. What happens when her boyfriend and older brother find out? GaafemNaru good Itachi & Sasuke bashing!
1. introduction

**Me:** Hiya everyone!! ^^**  
Itachi:** Slacker**  
Me:** SHUT UP!! ***hits him upside the head*** I'm REALLY sorry for not having this up a posted for so LOOOONNNGG!!!! I've only been able to do this one and the next chapter...and most of the second chapter...***dodges knifes*** Yeah, I know, I've had this long and I've only been able to do that much...NOT MY FUALT!!! Family problems, life and my computer being a pain....**  
Itachi:** excuses, excuses...***shakes head*****  
Me: *glares*** Oh yeah? Would you have been able to consentrate whle dealing with everything?!**  
Itachi:** Yes**  
Me: *growls and mutters to self*** bastard, over confadent sexy Uchiha....**  
Itachi:**...what did you just say.....? O_o**  
Me:**...NOTHING!!! llO_Oll**  
Itachi:**....***blinks*  
Me:** Anyways, you should go and thank the WONDERFUL **MoonPrincess623** for being my beta. ***glomps MoonPrincess*** THANKS HUN!!! ^^**  
Itachi:**...hearing you say hun is somewhat disturbing........**  
Me: *twitches* **ANYWAY!! Please continue reading the redone version of Marishi Uzumaki! ^^

**Full warnings:** GaaFemNaru, Good Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura BASHING, pervertedness(is that even a word?O_o)...the rest I'll tell ya when I have it all figured out...^^;

**Disclaimer:** I do** NOT** own Naruto!** *sniff*** If I did...well, let's just say the rating would go WAAAYYYY up! ^^;

* * *

**Prologue:**

_The capture and The Rescue_

A girl of about 16 was walking along a path that leads to a small village near the edge of Fire and Wind country. Said girl was about 5'4 and had a figure that most would kill to have, curves in all the right places and no markings on her body.

The girl was wearing a maroon skirt that was two inches below her knees and was tied on her right side, a pair of black pants could be seen under the skirt and it ended half way down her calf.

Her shirt was white, the sleeves rolled up to where they only reached right below her elbows. The shirt was partly hanging off her right shoulder, showing that she was wearing a red one sleeved tank top under it.

Now there were two necklaces around her neck. Where one was a blue gem and the other was a bunch of wire wrapped around her neck. And if you looked at her waist you would see her village's head band.

Her hair was blonde and reached her mid back with red and black highlights in it. Her eyes were a bright baby blue but they had three blood red rings in them, one along the outline of her eye, one along her pupil and the other in-between.

The girl was carrying a black back-pack on her back and was humming to herself.

As she walked along she was soon able to see the small village and she let a smile crawl onto her face. _'As soon as I get something to eat I'm going to write to Gaara and tell him how close to Suna I am. He is one overprotective bastard.'_

But she was never able to make it to the village, or write the letter to the Gaara person who was an overprotective bastard, because someone came up behind her and pressed a drugged cloth to her mouth, causing her to black out.

Once she came to the first thing she noticed was that there was a jutsu on her that wouldn't let her access her chakra, the second thing she noticed was that she was tied up and third thing; that she was in some cave. _'What the hell? How the fucking hell was someone able to sneak up on me?! Oi fox! WAKE UP!'_ A groggy voice answered her. **'What the hell happened, kit?' **The girl twitched.

'_Like hell I know! How was whoever did this able to sneak up on me?'_

'**They must have been using a Genjutsu on you.'** The girl sighed.

'_Figures, I can't tell when one's been placed, let along getting rid of them.'_

The conversation between the girl and whoever was in her head was cut short when the small light that was allowed into the cave was blacked out and a young boy of about 16 or 17 walked in. The girl's eyes widened when she saw who was standing at the entrance of the cave. "S-Sa-Sasuke?" Said boy smirked at the stuttering girl.

"Well, well, look at what we got here. A trapped fox," the girl's eyes narrowed and she growled at him. "What the hell do you want you fucking bastard?" Sasuke smirked once again.

"Where's the fun in telling you what I'm going to do to you when doing it is so much better?" The girl growled at him once again.

"Has being with that snake bastard fucked up your brain?!" A smirk appeared on her face. "Or maybe one of the setbacks to joining him was that he was allowed to fuck you and he screwed you so hard that you lost what little sanity you had to begin with."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You've got some sick fantasies Naruto." The girl's eyes widened.

"H-h-how do…" He smirked.

"I know quite a lot about you, I know that your real name is Marishi-Ten Kazama, better known as Naruto Uzumaki, and that your father's Minato Kazama: the Yondaime. I know that you have the Kyuubi sealed in you, that you're more powerful then the Kyuubi and the current Hokage combined. I also know that you and Gaara have a little thing going on between you two." The girl's eyes where narrow and she was growling once again, only this time it was more animalistic.

"How the fucking hell did you find all that out?!" Sasuke smirked at the angry blonde.

"Now, now, why would I tell you my sources'?" He walked over to her and placed a hand under her chin. "All you need to know is that I found the perfect female to carry my children."

Marishi's eyes widened. "W-what are y-you ta-talking about?" Sasuke frowned.

"I know you're smarter than that, you know what I mean." He smirked. "And no one's here to save you from it." He tilted her head up and placed a light kiss on her lips.

Marishi growled low in her throat and tried to bite him, but he pulled away before she could.

A moment later there was a bright red spot on her left cheek. "Don't you **DARE** try and bite me! In case you forgot I'm in control here and NOT YOU!" He smirked and gently caressed the mark he made on her cheek. "You're going to make this harder for yourself if you fight me." He turned her head back to look at him and looked her in the eyes. "However, if you be a good little girl and do everything I say I'll go easy on you."

Marishi growled. "You mean you want me to be your perfect little mother fucking bitch?" Sasuke smirked, making Marishi wonder if he could do anything else.

"Hai." Marishi growled at the bastard's reply.

"Like hell I'll bend over and be your bitch." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"So, you would rather be Gaara's bitch?" Marishi snorted.

"I would rather be stripped naked in front of the village then bend to your fucking will! I'm not like the other girls in our village that would do whatever the hell you asked!" Sasuke smirked and kissed her forehead, which she flinched away from.

"I know you're not like the other girls. They don't have a high IQ like yours, they don't have nearly as much power as you, they don't have the ability to give me strong and healthy heirs like you do nor do they have the ability to make me fall for them like you." Marishi looked at him in disgust.

"That's a fucked up confession right there." Sasuke smirked and leaned closer to her.

"That may be." Marishi glared at him.

"You're just fucked up in head aren't you?" Sasuke smirked. He grabbed her by her wrists, which were tied behind her back, and made her walk in front of him farther into the cave.

A little ways farther in Marishi could see that this part of the cave was decorated, if only slightly. Three mattresses were in the middle of the room, two lying next to each other and the third lay sideways in front of them, with pillows and candles all around it. The sheets that were on the mattresses were maroon, black and silver, as were the colors of the pillows.

Marishi's face lost some color when she saw everything. _'Oh shit. Kami am I in trouble._' Sasuke pushed her down onto the mattresses, causing her to let out a small squeak of surprise.

Sasuke walked around the bed and grabbed some chains that were placed on a pillow, and Marishi could see that the chains were bolted to the ceiling. As Sasuke crawled onto the mattresses and made his way over to her only one word came to her mind. _'Shit.'_

Sasuke undid the rope that was holding her wrists together and quickly placed the chains on them. "These chains are long enough to where you'll be able to lay down and move, but they won't allow you to leave the area in the middle of the mattresses." Marishi placed her now somewhat free hands in her lap, clenching them, and growled at him once more.

Sasuke smirked and caressed her face. "You know, I always thought that those growls of yours where a big turn on." Marishi blinked. '_What the hell.'_

"Stand up." Marishi glared but did as he asked while he stood as well.

Sasuke smirked at her, placed his left hand on her waist and pulled her flat up against him. He then took his right hand and started untying her shirt.

Marishi pulled away from him, but the grip he had on her was to strong, so instead of pulling away they both fell back onto the mattresses, Marishi on her back and Sasuke on top of her.

Sasuke chuckled. "If you wanted me to get right to it all you had to do was ask." Marishi growled at him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Sasuke lifted himself up onto his hands and looked down at her. "Iie, I'm not stopping until I get what I want." Marishi put her hands out and tried to push him off her but she couldn't.

"Get off of me Uchiha!" Sasuke smacked her across the face once more.

"What did I tell you before? You're making this more difficult than it needs to be, not to mention more painful for you." Marishi growled at him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF!" Sasuke leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Iie, I'm rather enjoying this." Marishi's eyes seemed to glow and she growled at him.

However, this didn't do anything to stop Sasuke, he just continued with what he had come here to do.

He moved to where he could sit on Marishi's waist and ripped off her shirt with a kunai, where he got it from heaven only knows, before throwing it against the cave wall once he was done. He did the same to her tank top, her pants and skirt and soon they joined the shirt in a scattered pile on the floor, leaving Marishi in just her panties and bra.

Sasuke quickly removed his own clothing, leaving his boxers on, which Marishi was grateful for.

He smirked at her. "Now, this is where all the fun beginnings." Marishi shivered. _'I'm not getting out of this one...'_

Sasuke pulled out a piece of cloth and held it to her mouth, all the while smirking.

'**Oh shit, KIT DON'T INHALE THAT!! IT'S A DRUG!!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!'** However, the kitsune's warning was on deaf ears, she had already inhaled some, and the drug was now taking effect.

**Marishi's P.O.V.**

My head was in a daze after Sasuke placed that rag over my mouth. My eyes started to blur and soon the only things I could do were feel and hear. My voice and my sight where gone.

Minutes after that I felt myself being lowered onto the mattress below me and felt someone's breath hovering over me. I felt him as he removed the rest of my clothing off my body, and when he forced himself on me. After that, it's all blank. I knew nothing and felt nothing.

I came to a few times, but never for long as Sasuke would always drug me when he saw I was consciences. I lost track of the days, hell for all I know it could have been months since I left Konoha.

Though, I do remember, at one point, someone unchaining me and being lifted up and out of the cave. Though my vision was blurry, from the after affects of that weird drug, I was able to hear voices. And just as I was starting to place where I had heard them before, I blacked out once again.

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

I stood on top of the Kazekage tower and looked out over Suna, watching as the adults walked in the shade and the children ran around the streets chasing one another, their laughs filling the street along with the talking the others where doing.

My attention then turned to the desert that surrounded our village. _'Where is she? She was supposed to send word of her reaching the border at the old town.'_ Shukaku yawned as he woke.

'**She must not have made it to the town yet. Chill out boy.'**

'_She left Konoha just over eight days ago.'_

'…**.this isn't good….**' I mentally rolled my eyes.

'_You think?'_ I turned around and walked down the steps to reach my office, as I passed the sectary I told her "Get me Karasu. Now!" and then I continued to my office.

The moment that I was sitting my chair an ANBU with a ravens mask appeared in front of my desk. "You called, Kazekage-sama." I nodded.

"I did, and cut it out with the Sama, Itachi. I need you to help me find Marishi." Itachi rose, took off his ravens mask, and blinked. "Find Marishi?" I nodded.

"She left Konoha a little over eight days ago and has not yet arrived nor has she sent any word." Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Something's not right. I'll leave at once….Gaara…" I nodded.

"I'll join you soon." Itachi nodded and then _'poofed'_ out of my office.

I turned around in my chair and looked out the window behind my desk and saw a black clocked figure run across the roofs of houses and right out the village. _'I hope my worries are just that, worries.'_

I quickly made a shadow clone and told it to do my paper work and I snuck out of the tower and to the roof. Once I was sure the coast was clear I jumped off and followed the, almost unnoticeable, track that Itachi left behind.

A few minutes later, I caught up with him, he merely glanced at me and then back again.

When we reached the edge of the desert Itachi and I stiffened. "Do you sense that?" He asked.

I nodded. "Hai." There was a Genjutsu placed around here…and it smelled like snakes. _'Wait, snakes?'_ I growled. "There are snakes around here."

Itachi's eyes narrowed and he stiffly nodded.

We started forward once again, following the sent the snake left behind.

The scent lead us out of the desert and into the forest that lies in Konoha's land and soon Marishi's sent was mixed into it.

The both of us stopped outside a mountain side. Itachi turned to me. "What's wrong?" I stared at the mountain in slight disbelief. "The smell is coming from inside the mountain…if that's even what it is…" Itachi turned to face it and then turned back to me, his eyes red and spinning. "That's not a mountain, it's a small cave." I nodded and followed him as he jumped down in front of the 'mountain'.

He placed his hand on one of the 'boulders' and his hand went right threw. He turned to me and then pushed his entire body into the rock, with me following close behind.

When we walked into the cave, we saw a small light coming from around the bend and slowly walked towards it. Even from here I could smell fresh blood and the faint smell of sex. _'I don't like this…'_

'**Agreed.'**

When we reached were the light was coming from we froze. This part of the cave was made to look like a room, the walls covered in some kind of paintings, but the floor was a bunch of mattresses, and lying in the middle of them was a girl. Chains came down from the roof of the cave and where tied on the girl's wrists, the girl was covered with a black blanket.

From where I was I didn't need to get any closer to know who it was, I would recognize her even if she was wearing a ton of perfume; the young girl laying their was Marishi. Nor did I need to get any closer to know the she was the one the smell of blood was coming off of, and the fact that I could still smell the sent of fresh sex in the air, I knew she would be naked under those blankets.

"Itachi, be on guard, the one who did this can't be too far away. I'm going to try to get her out of the chains." He nodded, turned around and walked to stand in the little 'hallway' in the cave.

I moved to where I stood next to Marishi and I pulled on the chains, only to feel that they where chakra enforced. I pushed some of my demonic chakra into my right hand and pulled on the chain, causing it to brake. I kneeled down next to Marishi and pulled the chains that were around her wrists off. I then rapped the blanket around her body and carefully picked her up.

I walked towards the entrance of the cave and saw Itachi standing there. "Get her out of here, I'll wait in the trees and see which one did this." I nodded to Itachi to acknowledge that I would as he told me to, ignoring the fact that I was his Kazekage.

The two of us left the cave and split, Itachi staying behind and me running towards Suna.

* * *

**Me:** so, what do you think of the first chapter?**  
Itachi:**....interesting.....**  
Me:** -.-* that's it?**  
Itachi: **Hai**  
Me: *sighs* **Maybe I should drag Sora in here, he'll give me better ratings then you...  
**Itachi: *glares*** No, too hyper**  
Me: *glares*** to bad, he's coming in here next chapter!**  
Itachi: *mutters to self*  
Me:** Anyway, thanks for reading! And PLEASE drop me a review! Even if it says how horrible it is or even a 'YOU SUCK!'.**  
Itachi:** hmm, maybe I should use that button...**  
Me: *glares*** If you do I won't finish that ItaNaru story!**  
Itachi:**......kuso....**  
Me:** Seriusly, PLEASE press the green letters and give me a review.....I'll give you some cookies! Oh, if you have questions as to what a word means, just ask...I'm kinda in a hurry and I wasn't able to find the Japanese words I used...so just yell at me asking what they mean if you get cofused. ^^;


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** Hi everyone! ^^ I'm sorry I wasn't able to update this story sooner, but we're movig and so everything's been really crazy. _**  
Itachi: **excuses, excuses.**  
Me: **SHUT UP!!** *throws a book at Itachi, who dodges*** The next chapter will take me a while to update, as I haven't been able to write more to my story cause we've been packing...and cause my computer has been acting up.**  
Itachi:** I never get tired of saying this, you're just to much of a lazy pain of a butt to do anything.**  
Me:** You know you're becoming a real pain in my side.**  
Itachi:** I know, but you love me none the less.**  
Me:**...who said anything about love?! O_O!

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! The only thing I ow in this story is......er.....um........oh yeah, the oc's in this story....when they appear. ^^;

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_How Do You Move On?_

**Gaara P.O.V.**

When I arrived back in Suna I went straight to the hospital, the staff saw the state Marishi was in and quickly started moving around.

I placed her on the bed that had been rolled out and soon two of the doctors where around her along with three nurses.

I barley heard what it was that they were saying until one of them said that she needed immediate care, and then they were pushing her threw a pair of doors and down a hall.

One of the nurses, who had just been hovering around Marishi, walked over to me. "Kazekage-sama, Marishi's being prepped for surgery, there's a poison in her system from an unknown drug and we need to get that out of her immediately.

"If you would follow me I can bring you to the waiting room." I nodded and followed the nurse out of the main entrance and threw a bunch of doors to the surgery's waiting room.

The nurse turned to me. "Would you like some coffee or tea?"

I shook my head. "No thanks."

She nodded to me. "Doctors Manti and Sodo are in there working on her; one will be out shortly to update you on her progress." She then bowed and left the room.

I waited in the roof for nearly an hour before someone walked out of the operating room.

The person was a woman, around 40 or so with long black hair and green eyes, and she looked like she was just thrown through hell and back again. "Kazekage-Sama?"

I stood and walked over to her. **'No duh! You're the only one in the waiting room! Sheesh!' **I tuned Shukaku out as he started one of his rants.

"I'm doctor Manti; I was in the room operating on the girl that you brought here." I inclined my head.

"How is she?" The doctor ran a hand threw her short black hair.

"We were able to remove the poison from her body and heal up what was needed. But she's still a bit unstable; I don't recommend her leaving the hospital for at last a month, maybe more." She looked up at me.

"One of her rescuers was you, correct?" I inclined my head. "Then you know of what happened to her also?" My eyes narrowed but I nodded once again.

"Well, at least I don't have to go through that." She sat down in one of the chairs and I sat down next to her.

The doctor sighed and held her head in her hands. "I feel sorry for the girl, she was tortured." I looked at her with slightly wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" She looked up at me.

"Whoever did this drugged her, with a type of drug I didn't even know existed, and whatever it was, it was able to…well to put it plainly, she was pretty much dead while the drug was in her system."

My eyes narrowed. "How?"

The doctor shrugged. "I'm not all that sure, I've never encountered this before, as I've said, but I do believe that it attacks a person's mind, causes it to nearly shut down. They can't see, talk, or move while it's in their system." She rubbed her head. "And the girl, she was drugged with this stuff for nearly four days, maybe more."

The doctor stood and shook her head. "I'm getting to old for this."

I stood. "Can you tell me what you think happened?"

She looked over at me. "Alright, I'll say what I believe had happened, but it's not pretty."

I gave her a look. "I'm not paying you to tell lies." She chuckled.

"Alright, well form what I was able to see form her body she was sexually assaulted multiple times over a three day period.

"Now when I was in there operating on her and healing her up I noticed that she had battle scars on her body, telling me she doesn't go down without one hell of a fight. Yet, there are no marks of any kind, which had taken place in the last two weeks.

"This leads me to believe that whoever did this put the drug in her system before they did what they did. In addition, every time that she came to, they doused her again.

"Now, I'm not saying that my theory is correct, but I'm going by the evidence that I found on her body, and the amount of venom that was in her system was well past the 'safe' amount." I raised my brow.

"There's such an amount that's safe?" She sighed.

"Not really, but the amount that was in her body, let's just say that I'm surprised that she's alive." She looked towards the room. "And I'm surprised that she doesn't wake up from it."

I blinked. "What do you mean?" She looked over at me and gave a weak smile.

"Her body is in a ton a pain, so much so that I'm surprised that she isn't up and yelling bloody murder at everyone."

A nurse walked out of the operating room, whispered something in the doctor's ear, and then walked down the hall.

The doctor turned to look at me. "They've just moved her into a room in the intensive care unit. If you follow me I'll bring you to her room."

I nodded and followed her.

When we reached Marishi's room the doctor put a hand on my arm before I could walk in. "Don't be shocked by what you see when you walk through the door, the girl's been threw more then we'll know.

"Be careful with her, she may act out when she comes to." I heard Shukaku mutter. **'When doesn't she act out?' **

Before she left the Doctor turned to look at me, "Once I finish analyzing the poison I'll come straight to you and inform you all that it does." She bowed. "Until then, Kazekage-sama" She then turned and left.

I slowly opened the door to Marishi's room and quietly walked to the chair that was standing at the side of her bed.

Her body lay still on the bed, her left arm was in a cast, and her right one had a bandage around the wrist. The blanket that she was under covered her up till around her neck and it was tucked under her as if she were in a cocoon of some kind.

She wore a breathing mask and had a tube coming out of her right hand along with one on her inner right elbow.

Her skin was pale and in some places red, making it look like she where dead. The only thing indicating otherwise was the beeping of the heart monitor.

'**I've never seen her so still…it's rather unsettling...'**

'**Agreed, it'd kind of scary to see her so still.'** I mentally nodded.

'_I guess all we can do now is wait.'_ Shukaku chuckled.

'**Oh this'll be good, you hate being patient.'** I growled.

'_Shut up.'_

I sat in the chair by her bed and watched her, listening to the monitors as they beeped, proving that she really was alive.

I sat there for hours, just watching her and listening to her heart monitor.

I watched as nurses came in and out of the room, checking on her progress.

And as I sat there, I couldn't help but think of all the times I had heard her complain about being in a hospital, always ranting, and raging that she didn't need to be in one cause of Kyuubi, not that anyone listened to her. And when the Hokage would come in, she would slap her upside the head saying that if she continued to make such a loud racket she'd tape her mouth shut and strap her to the bed.

I chuckled.

**Marishi P.O.V.**

As I opened my eyes, I was nearly blinded by the brightness of the room, causing me to quickly close them again._ 'Kuso, what is with the damn light?!'_ Kyuubi chuckled.

'You're in a hospital kit.' I slowly opened my eyes once more and saw that I was, and now that I was more aware of where I was, I could hear the beeping of my heart on the machines. 'How did I get here? Where am I?!'

When I went to go and move my left arm I noticed that it was in a cast, and as I looked at my other arm I saw it had a few bandages on it, along with two tubes in it.

'What happened?'

'I'm not all that sure, I remember you inhaling something through a rag and then after that it was all dark.

'What do you remember?' I closed my eyes.

'I remember nearly everything; I can't recall what happened after he placed that rag or whatever it was on my mouth.' I bit my lip. 'Did h-he…d-did...he…s-succeed?"

I heard Kyuubi sigh. 'I'm afraid so…' I closed my eyes and let my tears fall.

'I'm sorry I wasn't able to do anything kit, it's partially my fault.' I mentally shook my head.

'No it's not. It's his fault…' I heard something move to my left and turned my head to see what it was.

Sitting in a chair right next to my bed was Gaara, his eyes shut and arms crossed. His red hair was as messy as normal, perhaps a little more, and it was framed around his head to where it was covering part of his closed eyelids.

A small smile came onto my face. 'He looks so…calm…'

I continued to look at him for a few seconds before my eyes started to widen. I took in a shaky breath. 'He…he doesn't know…d-does he?' I looked over at Gaara once again and bit my lip. 'I'm not sure kit, but seeing as you're in the hospital and he's here he must have talked to the doctors that patched you up so…the chances of him knowing a fairly high…'

I groaned, a tear rolling down my face. 'H-how can I f-face hi-him?' I turned my head to my right side, to look out the window that was in the room. 'H-how am I s-suppose to g-get o-over th-this?'

Kyuubi was silent; I guess he didn't know the answer either.

I shifted slightly, and took in a shaky breath, a few tears still in my eyes. 'D-do you know how long I was out?' I heard the demon sigh.

'Sorry, but I don't. Whatever it was that you inhaled affected me as well, I'm not sure what day it is.'

I closed my eyes and concentrated on getting to the seal the demon was trapped in.

When I opened my eyes I looked around the forest like area and saw Kyuubi was laying on the grass, his paws crossed and his eyes staring at me.

I could see the black caller around his neck that was attached to a silver chain that came down from the ceiling. On said caller, you could see the seal that the fourth placed on me and him.

While I was training with Jiraiya, I had learned that I could talk to the Kyuubi whenever I wished. All I had to do was concentrate a bit and there you go. I also learned that, since the seal was in my mind, I could change the scenery to anything I wished it to be.

I didn't change the scenery in the seal right away, I wasn't going to give the old demon a reward for doing nothing, I wasn't stupid…ok maybe I can be at times, but I wasn't about this!

At first I only talked to the Kyuubi when I wanted to know something and then one day instead of me being the one, who spoke first, he started talking to me. Needless to say, after a bit of time had passed we had some trust in one another.

He surprised me when he wanted to make a deal with me.

**Flash Back!**

**1 ½ years into training with Jiraiya**

I_ sat in front of the large cage that held the Kyuubi in the seal, staring up at the demon, which was lying on his stomach and had his face pressed up against the bars._

_"Why did you call me here?"_

_Kyuubi sighed. "Young one, I wish to make a deal with you. Before you interrupt hear me out." I eyed the old demon warily but nodded. "I'm willing to help you train, give you more of my chakra and whatever else you wish, if you can change this dammed seal!"_

_I blinked. "Why would you be willing to do so much if only to get a change in scenery?"_

_The old demon lowered his head so he could look me in the eye. "I can see your potential young one. And I can see everything you've been though because you have me sealed in you._

_I'll do whatever you need of me, no matter how much I might disagree with you, if only you could change this dammed sewer into something better."_

_I narrowed my eyes and looked at the demon. "If you go back on your word the seal goes back to the way it is now, and I'll put more restraints on you, understand?"_

_The old demon gave me one of his foxy smiles and nodded. "So be it."_

**End Flash Back**

Kyuubi has yet to go back on his word, and he's been such a huge help that I've had no reason to change the scenery back.

I walked over to the old demon, as I did so he lifted his head and looked at me with eyes that held a tint of sadness to them.

Once I reached him I rapped my arms as far around his neck as I could and buried my face in his fur, my tears freely fell.

I felt Kyuubi dip his head a little and rub against my back while his tails came up and wrapped around my body. "Shh, it's alright kit."

Despite myself I could feel a small smile coming to my face, just knowing that Kyuubi was trying to comfort me as best he can made me feel a little better, but not enough to dull the pain I felt in my heart.

The two of us stayed like that until my tears stopped falling and I was feeling tired.

Kyuubi looked down at me and nuzzled my neck. "Sleep kit. We'll figure thing out in the morning." I gave a small nod before I curled up against the demon's body, the beating of the old demon's heart lulling me to sleep.

Later I awoke to the sound of voices; groggily I opened my eyes to notice I was still in the seal with Kyuubi. Said demon had his ears pointed forward, as if he was trying to hear every word spoken.

He looked down at me, giving a small smile and then went back to listening. "The Kazekage is talking to his siblings…it's quite an interesting conversation…care to listen?"

Before I could answer I was pushed out of the seal was back on the hospital bed.

"Gaara what the hell where you doing, sleeping here last night?! And why didn't you tell us that you left!! I went to go and bring you home for dinner and you WEREN'T THERE!! Where the hell did you go off to?" I mentally flinched at the loudness of the female voice.

"I didn't tell you as it had nothing to do with you. As you can see I went to help someone in need." I mentally smiled at how Gaara's voice could remain so calm and collected.

"DIDN'T CONCERN US?! WE'RE YOUR SIBLINGS DAMN IT!!" I flinched again at the tone of voice.

"Temari, lower you voice. Do you wish to wake the dead?" I bit my lip to stop the chuckled that was threatening to come out.

"Sorry, it's just….WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" I heard Gaara sigh.

"I barely had time to call in Karasu, let alone to tell you. Now, are you done asking worthless questions?" I heard someone growl, it sounded a little like Temari's.

"Just one more, who the heck is that girl?" I tensed.

"Her name is Marishi, and that's all you need to know. Now leave."

I heard the other two in the room mutter some things under their breath and then the door open and close. "I know you're up Marishi."

I mentally cursed Gaara but opened my eyes non-the-less.

I looked over at him; he was standing by the right side of the bed, his arms crossed and a worried look on his face. As I looked at him I couldn't help the small smile that came to my own face.

"H-hey Gaara" My voice sounded strained, even to my ears.

Gaara took a few steps forward so he was right next to the bed and he sat down in the chair that had been placed there. His teal eyes looked into my blue/red eyes.

"Marishi, are you feeling alright?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "A-as fine as I c-can be." I heard Gaara sigh and I opened my eyes to look into his.

As I looked into his eyes I saw all the emotions he was feeling, sadness, anger, love, regret. 'Regret…d-does…he….' I closed my eyes once again and an unchecked tear fell down my face.

I opened my eyes in surprise when I felt his hand on my left hand. I looked down at our hands and then back up at him. "Why?"

Gaara blinked. "Why what?" I took in a shaky breath.

"Why are you still here? Why do you still care? HOW can you STILL CARE?!" I turned my head away from his and let the tears fall down my face. 'Damn it! W-why do I h-have to cry so much?!'

I felt a hand touch my cheek and I flinched away from it, quickly turning my head to see who was touching me, only to see that it was Gaara who had been…and still was.

Gaara's eyes were staring at me, as if I was the only thing on the planet. "Marishi, I love you, I can't ever stop thinking about you. I can NEVER STOP loving you, no matter what."

My eyes teared up, that was the first time I had ever heard Gaara say that the loved me. Neither of us had ever told the other we loved them. I never said it, even though I knew I was madly in love with him, as I was afraid that he would just turn and walk away and never come back, leaving me alone again.

"I L-love y-you too, G-Gaara."

Before either of us could say anything else a nurse walked into the room. "Oh, you're awake!" she smiled brightly at the both of us as she walked over to the right side of my bed.

She looked over at the machines and took down notes on her pad of paper. When she was done she looked over at me and gave another smile. "You're healing faster than the doctors thought you would, it looks like you'll be able to get out of here in shorter time then estimated." She walked to the door and then turned around to face us. "Doctor Manti will be here shortly to check you over." When the door shut, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

But no sooner had the nurse left did the door open again, to who I could only guess was this doctor Manti.

The doctor's black hair was tied up in a bun at the back of her head and her green eyes seemed to be glowing. She was holding a clipboard in her hands and a smile was plastered on her face. 'Why do they always have to smile? Don't they know how annoying it is?' I heard Kyuubi as he laughed.

The doctor walked over to the foot of my bed. "Hello Miss Marishi, I'm Doctor Manti, I was one of the ones who where operating on you when you came here." I inclined my head. "It's good to see that you're awake, you've been out for nearly two days. Honestly I was worried you would slip into a coma."

I looked at the doctor in surprise. "What would give you that impression?"

"There was a poison in your system that's unheard of; I had no idea what the after affects would be." She walked over to the machines as the nurses did and wrote some things down on her clipboard before turning and facing me.

"You've healed faster than we would have suspected, though you're still going to have to stay here for a little while, just to be sure that we got all of it out of your system and that you're well enough."

I sighed, but nodded. "Understood," I looked at her as a few questions came to mind. "Do you mind telling me what poison was used?" She nodded.

"The drug renders your body immobile, at least I think it does, we still have a few more tests to run on it, and it seems to also slow down the heart rate, as well as make the one who's dosed with it unconscious.

"The only thing that I know for sure that it does do is slowly kill the body's blood cells, which was part of the reason I thought for sure you'd be screaming bloody murder, the poison slowly kills a person, literally from the inside out, causing massive pain." She ran a hand threw her hair. "The only thing I could come up with as to why your blood cells weren't being destroyed was cause of the Kyuubi."

I looked up at her in shock. "Wow, wait a second. I though you just said that it kills off blood cells, how could you know that if I wasn't affected by it?"

The doctor sighed. "I did several tests, and each time the blood cells where attacked and destroyed in a matter of seconds, now as I've said, the only reason you weren't affected by it that I can come up with was most likely cause of the Kyuubi being sealed inside you. It must have prevented it from entering your blood stream, some how, how it did so remains a mystery, but I'm not going to press on the matter as your still living and breathing and that's all that matters as of now."

I nodded my head, even though what she had told me didn't help me understand much. I sighed, before realization hit me. "How do you know of the Kyuubi?!"

The doctor gave me a small smile. "I wouldn't be very good at my job if I didn't know all that I need to know about my patents. I worked on you once before, when you where as a boy, and I noticed that you had the same scars and the same seal. All I did was put two and two together.

"And there's no need to worry, I made sure no one else knew who you where. And even if they did they'd be stuck with the patient doctor privacy privilege, they can't say anything."

I leaned back on the bed's pillows and rubbed my eyes with the backs of my hands, silently groaning. "I suppose that makes me feel better."

The doctor walked over to the side of my bed and checked on the tubes and such that were still in my arms. "I'm afraid we'll have to keep these in until later on."

I looked at her. "What are they for?"

The doctor chuckled. "One's antibiotics, one's to help your blood count go back up, you lost a lot of blood and even with the Kyuubi's help its still low. And the last one is to help dull the pain." I sighed and nodded my head.

Before anyone could say anything else I yawned and looked at the doctor. "Do you mind leaving so I can get some sleep?"

She nodded, gave me and Gaara a smile, and then left the room, saying that she'd be back in three or so hours to check on me again.

When she had left the room, Gaara moved to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand resting on my arm. I looked down at the hand and then back up at him, wondering what he was planning.

He just gave me one of his few smiles and gently kissed my forehead, a habit of his that he developed when we where 14. "Get some rest Marishi; I'll come back after I get some paperwork done." I gave him a small smile of my own.

"Afraid that Temari's going to come looking for you again?"

He gave a stiff nod. "Knowing her, next time she'll bring the ANBU with her."

I chuckled. "You're lucky she didn't the last time she was here."

He shook his head but didn't say anything. He stood and, after kissing my forehead once more, he turned and left the room, promising to be back soon.

When I had to room to myself, I felt how tired I truly was and was soon lost to the darkness known as sleep.

_Lust clouded my vision as I stared up into the other's face, his black hair was fanned around his face, making it, somewhat, hard to see him. The only thing that gave away if his eyes where open or not where those spinning red eyes, staring down at me._

_I couldn't hold in a moan when he bent down and started kissing his way down my chest._

_I felt trapped, like I wasn't really looking threw my own eyes when this was happening. I was trying to scream at him to get off, I wanted to punch his damned Uchiha face in, but I couldn't. It was like my body wasn't my own._

_I watched, and felt, as he felt around my body, and was disgusted with myself when my mouth opened to let out moans when what I really wanted to do was yell._

_I felt betrayed by my body when it would arch up into the Uchiha's touches. I wanted to strangle him for touching me in a way no other has been allowed, to take a kunai or one of my swords and stab him through the heart, but I wasn't able to._

_I looked up into the other's eyes, which had now turned to their normal black, and saw that he had a smirk on his face, one that I wished I could tear off and feed to some animal. _

_I tried to pull away when he started moving further south, but once again, my body wouldn't listen to me. I tried to yell at him to stop, to call out for help, but I couldn't._

_I started crying, when I'm not sure perhaps it was when my mind finally caught up with what was going on, and that I knew no one would come to my rescue. Gaara and the others wouldn't know that I was taken until two or so days had passed._

_Gaara…how would I be able to face him after this? How can I tell him that my body was fucking ARCHING into the damn Uchiha's touches, when I was cursing at him in my mind…like he would believe something like that? _

_I regained my focus when I felt someone wiping away my tears, when I looked up it was the Uchiha, his eyes seemed unfocused, but they looked at have softened…_

_He leaned down next to my left ear. "Don't cry Marishi, it'll only hurt a little, and then the pain will melt away and be replaced with pleasure." I wanted to kick him, punch him, do ANYTHING to hurt him at that point, but I couldn't._

_I looked up and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was his stupid ass smirk._

Marishi gasped for breath as she quickly sat up, only to feel pain shoot up her back, nearly causing her to cry out, before she lay back down on the bed.

She turned onto her side and tried to calm down, but flashes of the scene she had just seen kept playing in her mind.

Tears started rolling down her face as she curled up in the fetal position, wishing she could rid herself of the memories of what had happened to her.

In her mind, she was curled up against the fur of Kyuubi, who had his tails wrapped around her in a small offer of comfort.

* * *

**Me:** Soooo......whach you think? ^^

**Itachi:** It sucked.

**Me: *growls*** You know what that's it! SORA GET IN HERE!!!

**Sora:** Hiya!!! ***glomps me*** Hi itachi.....

**Itachi: *growls*** why did you have to bring him in here?!

**Me:** Cause you're being a teme.

**I****tachi: *mutters to himself***


End file.
